Flames of Anger
by Persiana13
Summary: Fourth Story of the Persiana-verse series. Donna returns to Themysciria to reflect on her life, but, when Loki launches an all out assault and abducts the queen, will the League be able to save her and Themysciria? Warning: Contains Femslash.
1. Chapter 1

**Flames of Anger**

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to DC or Marvel. I own Farrah/Persiana, Lance/Diablos, Bast, and Selene. _

Chapter 1: Returning Home

A raven-haired teen in a red costume was at the beach on her home of Themysciria. Her name is Donna, the heroine known as Wonder Girl. After what happened to her with Roy and the revelation of dark secrets, the warrior thought it would be best to return home, and reflect on what has happened in her life. She sighed,

"Well, here I come."

She walked along the sandy beach.

Donna did not go far when she saw a slightly middle aged woman staring out at the ocean, holding a scepter and dressed in what looked to be royal robes. Her name is Queen Hippolyta, ruler of the Amazon nation of Theymisciria, and Donna's mother.

The queen turned and gasped,

"Donna? Is it really you?"

Donna had tears in her eyes as she ran and hugged her mother. Hyppolyta sighed to herself, thinking,

_One of my children has returned. I wish Diana were here as well._

She asked,

"My child, why have you returned? Has something happened?"

Wonder Girl nodded,

"Yes. Could we go inside and talk? It is rather personal."

In the palace, Hyppolyta sat on the throne. Her honor guard was outside, and the two were alone. The queen asked,

"Donna, what has happened?"

Donna explained,

"I met a man in Man's world. He was sweet and nice, but I found out he had a very dark past, and…we parted. I do not know where he is now, but I have come to think about everything that has happened."  
Hyppolyta nodded,

"Did you love this man?"

The Amazon teen shook her head,

"I do not know. I think so, but I am so angry and hurt by what has happened that I don't know what to do."

Hyppolyta smiled,

"You are an intelligent woman, Donna, a gift given to you by the gods. You will know what to do when you need to. For now, rest. During the evening meal, I want to hear all of your adventures in Man's World. The oracle showed me much."

She tilted her head,

"Especially that feline I heard about."

Donna nodded in understanding,

"Persiana."

Hyppolyta shook her head,

"Yes. Tell me, what do you see in her, my daughter?"

Donna blushed hotly,

"Well, she is a fantastic warrior…and she is extremely flexible."  
The queen groaned,

"Donna."

Wonder Girl shrugged,

"What? I have never met a woman like that before."

Hyppolyta sighed,

"I sometimes wonder where I went wrong."

Donna was stunned,

"Mother, Farrah is still a good friend. It is just…Gods, she is just so provocative and…"

The younger Amazon princess could not find the exact words to describe what she was feeling, but it was noticed as she had a dreamy smile on her face.

Hyppolyta held her head in her hands and said to herself,

_I am going to need a lot of wine tonight to get through this. _

**Later… **

As the warrior princess was changing into her toga, there was a knock at the door. Donna turned and was surprised,

"Selene?"  
A beautiful brunette with long, silky hair walked in. She was dressed in a white toga, and had a sword on her hip. Her hair was in a ponytail, adorned with an ornate gold flower.

Selene smiled,

"Hello, sister. Did you miss me?"

She approached and kissed a still stunned Donna on the lips. Wonder Girl sighed happily,

"You are still the same, shameless woman when I left."

Selene came from behind and wrapped her arms around Donna's waist, whispering,  
"And you are still the same, conscientious little mouse when you did."

Wonder Girl growled and flipped her friend over, pinning her to the floor. The brunette Amazon grinned,

"You have learned a lot while you were away. I'm impressed. Tell me, does this bring back memories?"

Donna shook her head,

"Believe me, Selene. I have not forgotten what we had all those years ago. Right now, I am conflicted."

She got off her friend, much to Selene's disappointment. The two sat down on the bed and talked.

Selene grinned,

"So, who's the lucky lady?"

Donna shook her head,

"First of all, what makes you think it is a woman? Second, I am trying to sort out some affairs, and would appreciate it if you let me explain what was happening."

The brunette swordswoman mockingly teased,

"Ooh, big, bad Donna's getting mad. Better not get her mad, or she'll tie you up."

Her friend giggled, but then stopped when Donna explained,

"I was…involved with a man in Man's World, but he had kept some dark secrets about his past that I had no idea about. I felt betrayed and angry, so I left."

Selene scoffed,

"Men are all the same."

Donna shook her head,

"Not him. Believe me when I tell you, he was as genuinely hurt as I was. He has to take care of his child without that child's mother, and I cannot imagine the burden he is carrying right now."

The brunette Amazon shrugged,

"I still say it was good you left him."

She then grinned,

"Anybody else you had an eye on for a while? Any attractive women?"

Wonder Girl then smiled dreamily,

"One, and I have had many a dream about her. You should see her, my sister; her skills as a warrior are only as good as her knowledge and wisdom. Farrah-."

Selene could not help but grin,

"So, that is the young woman's name who has stolen your heart."

Donna looked up, surprised,

"You have seen her?"

Selene nodded,

"The oracle showed me. I must admit, I have never seen such an agile creature in my life! I wish I was as nimble as she is."

Wonder Girl nodded in agreement,

"Farrah dances in battle, showing only aggression when she needs to. Her mere presence on the battle field is like that of her form, the lion."

Selene whispered in Donna's ear,

"She is extraordinarily flexible. I'm surprised you haven't bonded with her yet."

Donna sighed,

"She is not into women in that sense. She has a man."

Selene rolled her eyes,

"That demon."

Donna shrugged,

"Diablos may have red eyes, but I would hardly call him a demon. I do not know why, but I instinctively trust him."

Selene shook her head,

"Whatever, sister. Personally, you have better luck trying to get that Farrah woman."  
She grinned coyly,

"So, when can I meet her?"

Donna looked at her friend,

"You are completely shameless, you know that?"

She laughed,

"I will see. Right now, I must get ready for tonight. I want to regale you with tales of Man's World. Some of it you will find unbelievable."

Next Chapter:

Donna explains of the marvels of Man's World, and stuns the Amazons with meetings of several gods.


	2. Chapter 2

**Flames of Anger **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to DC or Marvel. I own Farrah/Persiana, Bast, and Selene. _

Chapter 2: Godly Introductions 

Donna was dressed in splendid silk robes that clung to her frame. She also wore some jewelry to accent her body. Her friend Selene, the brunette Amazon swordswoman, was standing in the doorway,

"By the Gods, you are gorgeous. Beauty definitely runs in your family."

Donna brushed her black hair back,

"I am no more beautiful than you, dear sister."

The swordswoman brushed up against her, whispering huskily,

"We still have time for some…intimate moments. Let's see if I can discover new uses for that lasso."  
Wonder Girl shook her head,

"You are as shameless as Farrah."

An attendant knocked on the door,

"Your Highness, the queen is ready for you."

Donna called out,

"I shall be there immediately."

She looked at Selene,

"Wait downstairs."

Selene pouted,

"You are not fun."

**Later, downstairs… **

The entire dining hall was lavishly decorated with flowers and food. Many of the Amazons were having their share of food and drink, and all were having a laugh. Hyppolyta was seated at the throne, waiting. The oracle was in attendance as well, as well as other members of Hyppolyta's inner circle.

When Donna arrived, the others cheered and made toasts. Many had heard of the exploits the Amazon had endured, but not many had heard the actual details. Wonder Girl blushed; she had never been the center of attention like this before.

Selene grinned to herself,

"Donna is so cute when she blushes."

The Amazon she was talking with shook her head,

"Selene, keep your toga on."

Hyppolyta addressed the crowd,

"My fellow Amazons, a toast to the gods for the safe return of one of our fellow warriors from her journey in Man's World."

A resounding cheer followed the queen's speech, and Wonder Girl smiled,

"Mother, please. I have had allies help me."

Three Amazon teens, about Donna's age, came up to her. All of them were giddy to say the least. One said,

"We have heard of the man Simon Williams. Tell me, is he single?"

A second looked at the first,

"Please, sister. A woman like me is far more capable of getting him than you."

The third scoffed,

"As if. You have not been intimate with a man in hundreds of years, sister."  
The first looked at her,

"So have you, sister."  
Donna said,

"My sisters, I believe Simon is available and-."

Instantly, the first one grabbed her,

"You must direct us in Man's World to find him! We must have this Simon!"  
The second shouted,

"I saw him first! I lay claim to him!"

The third roared,

"I AM THE MOST BEAUTIFUL!"  
A catfight erupted between the three of them. Selene rolled her eyes,

"That was something I expected."

Donna looked on,

"This is strangely familiar to me somehow."

Hyppolyta said,

"So, my dearest daughter. Tell me, what have you seen in Man's World?"

Wonder Girl thought for a moment before answering,

"I have met other gods."

At this, everyone in the room gasped. One Amazon said,

"Is it those Roman rejects again?"

Donna shook her head,

"No, sister. I have met other gods besides Greek and Roman."

Hyppolyta was surprised,

"What ones have you met?"

Donna explained,

"I have met a Norse god."

Everyone looked on in confusion, ignoring the three brawling Amazons, who, by now, have left the palace, continuing their brawl.

Hyppolyta, ignoring them, allowed her daughter to continue,

"What sort of god did you meet?"

Donna smiled,

"The god of Thunder, Thor."

Helene, one of the Amazons present, was stunned,

"A god of thunder?"

Phoebe asked,

"Is he anything like Zeus?"  
Donna shook her head,

"I do not know much about him, but he does carry a powerful hammer and can call lightning at his will. He is a powerful warrior and prince of Asgard."

Selene asked,

"What is Asgard?"

Donna explained,

"It is similar to our Mount Olympus. Asgard is a realm where the Asgardian beings dwell. The way Thor explained it; there are nine realms; the realm of dark elves, the realm of light elves, the realm of fire, the realm of the dead, the realm of the giants, the realm of mortals, which is Midgard, the realm of the frost giants, and the realm of the fairies." (1)

Hyppolyta was astonished,

"Incredible. And, we are in Midgard, the realm of mortals?"

Donna nodded,

"Yes, mother. The people of Asgard are all warriors by birth. They all fight to enter Valhalla, the hall of heroes."

The Amazon queen nodded, recalling such tales. She had never expected them to be true, but, Donna was telling of passages in long forgotten scrolls of such gods. Though not immortal, the Asgardian deities could stand up to any Olympian deity to date."

Helene cracked her knuckles,

"I really want to fight one of these Asgardians."

Donna nodded,

"Then fight his brother, or sister, Loki."

She shook her head,

"I have a hard time figuring out who that is though. Loki is a goddess of trickery and evil and can change appearances."  
Phoebe folded her arms,

"Cowardly, no doubt."

Donna nodded,

"Yes, Loki sent these men called the Wrecking Crew after us. They were as strong as gods. From what Farrah told me, they almost slew Hercules."

Each one of the Amazons was a bit surprised by that. Never had they thought a force could overwhelm a god of strength like that.

Phoebe then asked,

"Anybody else?"

Donna nodded,

"There is also an Egyptian goddess. Her name is Bast, goddess of warriors, felines, and vengeance."

Hyppolyta nodded,

"I have heard of her. A skilled warrior and protector."

Wonder Girl brushed her hair back sheepishly,

"She is very…flirtatious with many of the men. I still have no idea how she and Lance got together."  
Selene asked,

"Is that the red-eyed man's name?"  
The queen remembered meeting him briefly on board the Watchtower, but never thought anything of it. She then asked,

"What of the woman Persiana?"

At this, Donna smiled happily,

"She is unlike any woman I have ever met. Not only is she a highly skilled warrior, she has also an incredible mind. She is almost as if Athena herself was in her place, if not for her cat-like appearance."

Selene grinned,

"Plus, she is extremely flexible."

Wonder Girl blushed hotly at that,

"It is true. She dances in-between blows and attacks with such ease. I have sparred with her and…you must experience fighting her. She is astounding."

Hyppolyta was silent for a moment before saying,

"I have seen that woman. How did she ever convince Diana to wear that…that…" (1)

Donna shrugged,

"I have no idea. Farrah definitely has a way with people. Although, I must admit, Batman was under Diana's spell, so there may be a method to her madness."

Selene grinned,

"I had no idea the queen could consume so much wine in one breath."  
Hyppolyta groaned,

"Do not remind me. I am still trying to forget. I must ask, why does she and that other blonde woman dislike each other so?"

Donna shook her head,

"Well, to be truthful, I have yet to figure out the true cause of their hostilities, but it does relate back to a man from Farrah's world that she loved very much. She believed Miss Marvel, the blonde woman, was out to take her man away from Farrah, and thus, Farrah fought to keep him. Sadly, he died defending her from a horrific monster, a duplicate of Thor that was created for evil."

Hyppolyta and the other Amazons paused in silence for a moment. It seems as though Donna was feeling Farrah's pain, although she had never met the boy from the other world.

Hyppolyta, deciding to break the silence, then said,

"Has this Farrah told you anything else?"

Donna nodded eagerly,

"Farrah has also met some other deities herself. Let me tell you of the Eternals…"

A few minutes later…

The Amazons had all their jaws drop open in shock. Hyppolyta tried to process this information slowly,

"Could you say that one more time to me, please? Are you saying that Icarus from Farrah's world is a god?"

Donna rubbed the back of her head sheepishly,

"Well…sort of. He can't die."

Selene rolled her eyes,

"Let me guess; the Circe in that world isn't a real sorceress; just an imitator and loves to party."  
Donna nodded,

"Well, when you put it that way…that's exactly what she is."

She then realized,

"Come to think of it, Farrah said Diana looked a lot like her, only in green and throwing herself in front of every man to please her."

Hyppolyta sank in her chair, shuddering at the sheer thought that Diana, a proud Amazon princess, would throw herself for every man in her field of vision. She downed more wine and said,

"Sister, let us break open another cask of wine! I'm going to need it when this night is over!"

Next Chapter:  
Donna converses with Selene about her more personal experiences, and a startling revelation is realized.


	3. Chapter 3

**Flames of Anger **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to DC or Marvel. I own Farrah/Persiana and Selene. _

Chapter 3: A Reflection of Self

Donna moaned as she got up. Amazons truly knew how to party; the princess could not remember how much wine she had to drink, or who she was drinking with, but, it was safe to say a lot. She turned and noticed Selene, her old flame, sleeping peacefully next to her. The raven-haired warrior clutched the sheets and rested her chin on her knees, in deep thought.

A lot had happened to Donna in the time she was in Man's World, both good and bad. Her relationship with Roy was nice while it lasted, but Donna was truly hurt and angry at the archer for keeping such a big secret from her and for having been a spy. It was a real invasion of her privacy, and Donna had to break it off, despite Roy being truly sincere in his apologies. Wonder Girl sighed to herself.

While that may have been a bad thing that happened to her, Donna could not deny that Farrah was a good thing. She was glad she met the furry heroine, a woman who cared little for what other people thought of her, a woman who was intelligent, a woman who was graceful and a natural warrior on the field of battle, and a woman that could have been the most beautiful creature to walk the ground. In a way, Donna was glad her relationship with Roy soured. It gave her another chance to be close to Farrah, despite the lioness' not feeling the same way to Donna as Donna felt to her.

Selene stirred at that moment, and noticed her bedmate's naked back. She grinned,

"Awake?"  
Donna shook her head, brushing a strand of raven-hair behind her ear,

"Could not sleep."

Selene sat up and smiled,

"You're thinking about her, aren't you?"  
Donna was confused,

"What do you mean, sister?"  
The brunette swordswoman rested her head on Donna's shoulder,

"The feline Farrah. You desire her, don't you?"

Wonder Girl uncurled herself and chuckled,

"Believe me, I have tried. She does not desire me in that sense, but, she is my friend and I value our friendship."

Selene looked at her,

"You don't really believe that, do you?"

Donna shook her head,

"What are you talking about?"  
The swordswoman smiled,

"Come now, don't tell me you've forgotten why you desire her, do you? Her long, sleek, supple body, bending to your every whim…"

Selene added with a coy grin,

"Even I'm starting to get ideas."

Donna scowled,

"Farrah is not that type of woman, sister. Despite what little modesty she has, Farrah has standards. She may not love me in the way I love her, but I trust her with my life!"

The Amazon princess then realized,

"Oh, gods. I am in love with her."

Selene smirked,

"You see, you can't deny you're true feelings for her. I always knew that glint in your eyes you get whenever you mention her name is a testament to that."

Donna laid back down, still thinking on what she just said. A proud Amazon warrior, a princess of her people, brought to the mercy of her desires by one woman, whom would never return her feelings. Wonder Girl groaned,

"It is unfair. I journey to Man's World to see my sister Diana, and, while she warns me of the dangers of men, she never warned me of this woman. Gods, I cannot take this."

She stood up,

"I need to take a walk."

Selene wrapped herself in the sheets and grinned,

"Don't forget your clothes."

Donna picked up her robes and slipped into them, which was on the other side of the room. The Amazon princess shook her head,

"I definitely had too much to drink."

**Later… **

Donna was walking alone, the moon shining over the calm waters. As she walked on the beach, the warrior looked out at the moon's reflection. She shook her head, thinking,

_Am I truly in love with Farrah? I admit, it would be fun to find out how supple she is…No, she has a man…why is that so unfair? I cannot help but wonder what really drives me to desire her so much. She is a special woman; it is so rare outside of Themysciria to find a woman who values beauty, fighting, and intellect. There are women in Man's World that can do this, but not like her. Not like Farrah. _

"Donna?"

Wonder Girl turned and was surprised,

"Mother?"

Hyppolyta looked at her younger daughter,

"The gods are making you restless."

Donna smiled,

"It is not the gods, but a mortal woman."

The queen frowned,

"Farrah. My daughter, I know she is your friend, but, if I may ask…why do you have feelings for her?"

Wonder Girl was confused,

"You seem to disapprove."

The blonde Amazon shook her head,

"Do not be mistaken; Farrah is a strong woman, but I am often confused as to her behavior. It seems…childish."

Donna chuckled,

"I admit, she does behave differently, but, by no means does she do it maliciously. I have fought beside her and she is devoted to her friends unconditionally. She truly wishes to help her pride, as she calls it."

She then tapped her chin,

"Although, at times, I question her methods."

Hyppolyta groaned,

"Do not remind me."

The two women laughed for a little, but Donna stopped and turned serious,

"Farrah is a special woman to me, mother. I do not know why, but this feeling I have for her, it hurts me so much."  
Hyppolyta asked,

"Do you not desire her flexible body?"  
Donna blushed,

"At first, it was astounding how she could bend and twist without the slightest bit of pain. It was always fun to watch her move about and, truthfully, it did give me ideas. But, the more I was near her, the more I began to appreciate who she was. She was not just a woman that looked like a cat; she was a woman who endured tremendous hardships. Through it all, she is a strong woman, stronger than I had realized. I cannot help but want to be close to her."

Hyppolyta nodded in understanding and said,

"Donna, the Amazon way is not for every woman. I am sure, if Farrah is willing, she would make an excellent Amazon, but, as it stands, she does not wish to be."

The queen held her daughter,

"When you return to Man's World, speak with Farrah. Explain what is going on and why your feelings are so deep."

Donna nodded,

"I shall, mother. I shall."

Hyppolyta whispered,

"Between you and me, daughter…you two would make an interesting couple."

At this, Wonder Girl looked bewildered at her mother. Hyppolyta merely smiled and walked away. Donna shook her head,

"I REALLY had too much to drink."

**The next morning… **

Donna was preparing her things, returning to Man's World. There was a new feeling, feeling of hope, fluttering in the young teen's heart. Wonder Girl prepared her costume and was about to leave her childhood room when there was a knock. Donna put on her earrings and said,

"Come in."  
Selene stepped inside and grinned,

"Leaving so soon, sister? And you didn't even give me a good-bye kiss?"

Donna folded her arms,

"Somehow, I doubt you are here for a kiss."

The swordswoman played with her hair, remarking,

"If last night was any indication, we did more than just kiss."

She purred,

"I need something from you."

Donna looked at her old flame,

"What is it?"

Selene explained,

"I have been thinking about this a while and…I want to come with you. To Man's World."  
Donna was a bit taken aback,

"Sister, are you sure you wish to?"

Selene nodded,

"Of course. I wish to see it. I heard it is dangerous."  
Wonder Girl nodded,

"It is, but it is also very fascinating."  
She narrowed her eyes,

"Are you trying to meet Farrah?"  
The brunette smirked,

"You saw right through me. Of course, I do wish to meet this young woman. She sounds fascinating."

Donna thought for a moment before asking,

"What does my mother think of all of this?"

"She has my approval."

Hyppolyta stood in the doorway to Donna's room. The queen of the Amazons said,

"I have told Selene of the dangers of Man's World, but she insists on going."

Donna sighed and smiled,

"Ok, Selene. You may come, but, be warned; Man's World is different than what we were told about."

Selene grinned,

"I like it already."

Just then, the ground began to shake violently. One of the Amazon warriors burst into the room,

"My queen, we are being invaded!"

Next Chapter:  
Just who is invading Themysciria? Find out next Chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

**Flames of Anger **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to DC or Marvel. I own Selene and Farrah/Persiana. _

Chapter 4: Schemes Boiling 

**Earlier… **

A ghost of a man wearing a blue robe was fuming at his present condition. His name is Felix Faust, a sorcerer who used his powers and turned the residents of Themysciria into stone statues in order to unleash Hades on the planet. With the help of the League, Wonder Woman and Hyppolyta were able to banish the god of death and the spirit of Faust back into the Underworld. (1)

Now, Faust was pacing, furious that a sorcerer of his caliber is imprisoned. He should be a god right now. He should be ruling in Hades' place. The mad sorcerer roared at the top of his lungs,

"WHY IS THE UNIVERSE TRYING TO SCREW ME OVER? WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS?"

A coffin opened up and a vampire ordered,

"I'm trying to sleep here!"

The lid slammed hard and a pouting Faust moped,

"This is an outrage. I have studied the dark arts extensively. I should know of some way out of this!"

"Perhaps you have not looked hard enough, mortal."

Instantly, Faust got on his guard,

"Who are you?"

In a fire pit not too far from the demented sorcerer, a jet of fire shot out, and a woman dressed in robes with a horned crown on her head appeared. She is Loki, goddess of mischief and evil. She looked at Faust,

"Poor, poor mortal. How sad that you are all alone here."  
Faust looked at the goddess,

"Who are you?"  
Loki answered,

"I am Loki, goddess of trickery. I have come to help you."

The demented sorcerer scratched his head,

"Wait, according to the books I read on Norse mythology, Loki is a man."  
Loki rolled her eyes,

"Is everyone going to bring that up? I swear, I get reincarnated as a woman after Asgard is recreated, and people think it is some sort of trick I am playing!"

Faust shrugged,

"Well, you are the deity of trickery, deceit, and evil. It could all be an act you're putting up."

Loki rubbed her temples,

"I am feeling a headache coming on right now."

She shook her head,

"No matter. I have come to help you, Felix Faust. I have come to help you get revenge against those that have imprisoned you."

Felix instantly grinned widely,

"The Justice League? And those Amazons as well?"  
Loki smiled evilly,

"Yes. I have a subordinate attacking this…Themysciria as we speak. He and his army will capture the queen and bring her to my castle."

She motioned to another fire pit,

"Step through, and we shall enjoy her torment together."

Faust giggled like a little school girl and jumped in. Loki smiled evilly,

"Stupid mortal."

**Presently on Themysciria… **

Amazons all over the island were engaging in battles with twelve foot tall monsters called trolls. Hyppolyta, Selene, and Wonder Girl ran down the hall. Selene was a brown-haired Amazon swordswoman, and she hastily put her battle armor on, anticipating the battle to come.

The blonde queen picked up a sword and looked at the trolls. She gasped,

"By Hera, I have never seen such monsters. What are they?"

Wonder Girl explained,

"Farrah told me of them. They are rock trolls, abominations from Asgard."

Selene, in Amazon battle armor, unsheathed her sword,

"I take it Asgard is the home of Thor."  
Donna nodded,

"As well as the other Norse gods."

She threw a punch and smashed in one of the rock trolls,

"Their weakness is fire. Set them ablaze, and they cannot regenerate."

Hyppolyta sliced an arm off of one of the trolls, but it started growing just as quickly. Taking one of the torches, she plunged it into the wound, causing the troll to shriek in pain and agony. As a death blow, the queen of the Amazons sliced off the troll's head and set it ablaze.

From atop a high cliff, a rock troll, bigger and stronger than his brethren, watched in fascination. His name is Ulik, and he is the ruler of the rock trolls. One of many enemies of Asgard, and Thor in particular, Ulik had vowed to take Asgard away from the gods. On par with Thor in terms of strength and durability, the ruler of the rock trolls watched as he was ready to make his appearance, abduct Hyppolyta, and return her to Loki. Ulik smirked to himself,

_These Amazons know of war and fighting, yet they hide like children. This is going to be easier than I thought. _

He jumped off the cliff.

As soon as the last rock troll was dispensed in the area, Donna wiped the sweat off her brow,

"These beasts are harder to fight than I thought."

Selene looked up,

"Sisters, get down!"  
Ulik landed hard, causing a mini earthquake. He leered down at a fallen Hyppolyta,

"Hello, Your Highness. You are coming with me."

Wonder Girl unfurled her lasso and threw it at the rock troll, encircling his neck. She yanked hard, which caused Ulik to wrench back. He huffed and, grabbing the lasso, pulled Donna in. As the younger Amazon princess was flying into the troll, Ulik turned around slammed his massive fist into Wonder Girl's chest. Donna had the wind knocked out of her, then a second fist slammed her to the ground.

Selene and Hyppolyta were stunned at what they had just witnessed. Ulik grinned evilly,

"Uru metal knuckles. They cannot be broken, and they really pack a punch."

Selene roared,

"Monster, die!"  
She shrieked into battle, getting ready to swing her sword. Ulik caught it and scoffed,

"Do you truly think a knife can hurt me, especially wielded by a little girl like you?"

Picking up sword and all, Ulik threw the brunette into a wall, knocking her out.

Hyppolyta gritted her teeth angrily and shouted,

"You animal! The Amazons will rise up and defeat you!"

Ulik sarcastically remarked,

"I am so scared."

Donna moaned as she got up and weakly rose to her feet. She stumbled back down, but made enough noise to bring Ulik's attention back on her. Ulik grinned,

"I just thought of something. You can watch as I pick my teeth with her ribs!"

Ulik picked up Donna and got ready to lay down a massive punch.

Suddenly, the sky darkened. A familiar voice echoed,

"LIGHTNING, UNLEASH YOUR FURY!"

The sky lit up with lightning, and a bolt of electricity struck Ulik. The king of the rock trolls was stunned, long enough for Donna to slip away.

Ulik turned and snarled,

"YOU! IT COULD ONLY BE YOU, THOR!"

Thor, the Norse god of thunder, scowled,

"Ulik, we meet again."

Hyppolyta was awed,

"Another thunder god."

Selene blinked,

"Wow."

Donna was surprised,

"This battle just became more serious."

Next Chapter:  
Thor is not alone, as he brings Wonder Woman in the battle against Ulik!

(1) See the two part episode Paradise Lost


	5. Chapter 5

**Flames of Anger **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to DC or Marvel. I own Selene and Farrah/Persiana. _

Chapter 5: Battle of the Trolls 

Ulik cracked his knuckles,

"I've waited a long time for this, Thor. You can join the Amazons when I grind you to dust!"  
He charged in, reading a metal knuckle punch. Thor readied his hammer and they started exchanging blows.

Hippolyta, Selene, and Wonder Girl all watched as the Norse God of Thunder and the king of the rock trolls fought. Donna shook her head,

"Old enemies, rekindling their feud."

Hippolyta could only watch, speechless. She was actually witnessing a god from another pantheon, one she had only read about in ancient texts. Now, a god of thunder stood in her midst, and it was not Zeus.

Ulik landed another punch on Thor, which caused the hammer user to get slammed into a pillar. The troll scoffed,

"You're getting a little old for this, Thor. And I thought you were supposed to be a big, bad god."

Thor stood up, glaring,

"This land is not yours. Leave, or suffer the wrath of their champion."

Ulik laughed,

"Champion? From a bunch of schoolgirls? You truly have developed a sense of humor, Thor. I am Ulik, strongest of the rock trolls."

A loud shriek was heard and, as Ulik turned to look up, he was nailed with a drop kick from Diana. This caused the troll crash into a boulder.

Donna was overjoyed,

"Diana!"  
She ran and hugged her older sister. Hippolyta smiled, her family was reunited, although Diana was no longer officially Wonder Woman. However, that mattered little to the queen.

Selene smirked,

"Hello, princess."

The daughter of Olympus narrowed her eyes,

"Hello, Selene."

Hippolyta looked at her older daughter's attire and was surprised,

"Diana, what are you wearing?"

Diana looked at the leather jacket, high heeled boots, and the fingerless gloves. Donna grinned,

"Farrah and I made it."

The queen groaned,

"Hera, help us all."

The younger Amazon princess was surprised,

"What? What did I do?"  
Selene blinked,

"Do you think Farrah would design an outfit like that for me?"  
Donna looked at her old flame,

"Why do I believe you would wear such a thing like that?"  
The brown-haired swordswoman shrugged,

"Just a thought, dearest sister."  
Thor shook his head, trying to regain his focus,

"Thank you, Diana."

The lasso user nodded,

"You're welcome. However, I don't think this is over."  
Ulik erupted from the ground, shouting,

"You are correct, Amazon. I will ensure you and your brethren die an agonizing death!"  
He picked up the boulder and threw it at Diana. The raven-haired warrior punched it into pebbles and moved in for an attack. Ulik threw a punch, but Diana deflected it with her bracelets. With each punch Ulik through, the princess deflected it, the clanging of the two indestructible metals echoing all over the island.

However, Ulik made a grave mistake. As he went for another punch, Diana caught him and threw him over her head onto the ground. That was when Thor jumped and slammed his mighty hammer down on Ulik's chest, a resounding thunder clap could be heard. The king of the rock trolls was not to be outdone and he slammed both his fists on the ground, causing another mini-earthquake. Diana and Thor were shaken, but regained their balance quickly.

One of the other Amazon warriors came to her queen,

"My queen, our sisters need help on the south end of the island. These beasts are gaining ground."

Selene shook her head,

"Not if we can help it."

The Amazon warrior looked at Thor,

"What is that man doing here?"

Wonder Girl explained,

"That man is a god; the god of thunder Thor. He is fighting one of his enemies, the king of the rock trolls. He is one of the other gods I have met."

The Amazon warrior shook her head,

"I personally do not approve, but that matters little at the moment. We must defend this island from those abominations as quickly as possible."

Hyppolyta picked up her sword,

"Donna, Selene; let us go."

The four Amazon warriors left to partake in another battle.

Once they were out of sight, the Amazon that told them of the attack smirked evilly,

"Fools! You have been tricked!"  
She raised her hand and launched an energy pulse. Hyppolyta turned and soon drifted off to sleep. Donna and Selene both turned. The brunette swordswoman charged,

"Traitoress, you will die!"

The tricky Amazon revealed her true form as Loki. Loki grinned evilly, her eyes glowing,

"But, sister, one of the trolls is attacking our queen!"  
Selene, caught in the mind control, turned angrily and saw what she thought was a troll. Thanks to Loki's magic, Donna was seen as a troll but the brunette charged madly,

"Monster, get away from the queen!"  
Wonder Girl looked up and barely dodged the sword strike with her bracelets. She shook her head,

"Sister, Loki has put a spell on you. You have to fight it."  
That did little to alleviate the situation, as Selene was rabid, and blindly striking at what she thought was her enemy.

As Donna was fighting Selene, Loki approached the unconscious Amazon queen. The trickery deity looked up and waved,

"Good-bye, Wonder Girl."

She disappeared with Hyppolyta.

As soon as Loki had teleported away, the massive army of trolls also vanished, as well as Ulik. Diana and Thor both arrived on the scene. The Amazon princess looked around frantically,

"Where is Mother?"

Donna explained,

"Loki took her, as well as the trolls."

Selene spun around, glaring,

"This is your fault, man! If you did not come here, the queen wouldn't have been abducted!"  
Diana tried to diffuse the situation,

"Sister, the attack came before Thor or myself arrived. Though he is a man, Thor has proven his worth as a fighter and warrior."  
Selene walked right up to the Norse god of thunder and glared,

"I'm not taking my eyes off of you. Is that understood?"

Wonder Girl shook her head,

"Where do you think Loki has taken mother?"  
Thor answered,

"Most likely; Asgard."

Diana asked,

"So, how do we get to this…Asgard?"

Next Chapter:  
As Diana and several other League members go to Asgard, the depths of Loki's plan is revealed, and it is a doozy!


	6. Chapter 6

**Flames of Anger **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to DC or Marvel. I own Farrah/Persiana and Selene. _

Chapter 6: The Search is On 

**Somewhere on Asgard… **

Hyppolyta awoke, shackled to a wall. She looked around and saw she was precariously close to a lava pit. The sweltering heat caused the queen's skin to shimmer with sweat. She looked around, attempting to discern her new environment. She groaned out loud,

"This cannot get any worse."

A booming voice bellowed,

"SILENCE, WOMAN! YOU WILL SUFFER THE WRATH OF SURTUR, GOD OF FIRE!"

Hyppolyta looked up, a bit surprised. However, she shouted back,

"I do not who you are, but I swear, when my Amazon sisters find me, you will suffer in ways you will never imagine are possible."

A gushing burst of lava came dangerously close the Amazon queen. Hyppolyta recoiled back, trying to put up a stoic front. However, deep down; she was terrified. First Ulik, now this man called Surtur. What was going on here?

Loki, looking through an orb in her castle, smiled evilly,

"My plan is working perfectly. Now, if only Thor arrives."

**Back in the Watchtower… **

Dr. Fate, an artifact using magician, was busy researching spells and finding out which spell would teleport a team of League members to Asgard. Diana, Wonder Girl, Thor, and Selene were present with the magician. Selene looked around in awe,

"This is where this Justice League lives?"  
Donna explained,

"Sometimes. This is our home base."  
The brunette swordswoman looked around,

"So, is there anything I should know about?"

At that precise moment, Wonder Man was running down the halls, screaming,

"Get them away from me!"

Gypsy, Vixen, and Zatanna were in hot pursuit. Vixen shouted,

"Simon, come back!"  
Gypsy agreed,

"We just want to be near you!"

Zatanna smirked,

"And prove I'm the best for you!"  
At this, the other two women stopped the tuxedo magician. Vixen scowled,

"Excuse me? Simon deserves only one woman; ME!"  
Gypsy scoffed,

"As if. I'm perfect for Simon!"

And soon, a cat-fight escalated. Donna shook her head,

"You get used to that."  
Selene blinked,

"Are all those women fighting for this man's affections?"  
Diana nodded,

"Yes."

The brunette asked,

"And, what is so special about this Simon that they would all want to kill each other for?"

Wonder Man was near a wall, huffing and puffing. He thought to himself,

_For a guy that doesn't breathe, I sure get winded. _

He then noticed the look on his pursuers' faces and swallowed,

_Oh, crap. _

The chase was back on.

Selene blinked before saying,

"That is exactly why I like girls."

Around that time, the striped were-tigress heroine Tigra was walking arm-in-arm with Blue Beetle. The two had been sharing some alone time with each other, and both had gotten closer since that time Ted stuck up for Greer. (1)

It did not take long for Greer and Donna to notice each other. There was still tension between the two of them.

Tigra nodded,

"Hello, Donna."  
Donna nodded back,

"Hello, Greer."  
Selene could not help but stare in shock,

"Who is that?"  
Diana explained,

"That's Tigra, Farrah's mentor."  
She watched as the swordswoman sauntered up to the tiger warrior and seductively remarked,

"Your costume leaves little to the imagination."  
Greer looked at Selene,

"Is there something wrong with that?"

Selene shook her head,

"No, but I do have quite the imagination, if you know what I mean."

Tigra noticed the look she was getting and shook her head,

"Sorry, I have a boyfriend."

The Amazon warrior pouted,

"The cute ones are always taken."

Greer blinked at that,

"Now, I know exactly what Farrah goes through every time Donna sees her."

Dr. Fate studied the magical energy from the spell he had cast,

"Interesting."  
He turned to Thor,

"You were right. Hyppolyta is somewhere on Asgard. However, Loki is blocking her exact location."  
Diana said,

"It is a start. Now all we have to do is go to Asgard."

Thor shook his head,

"My hammer can transport one other and myself there directly."

Donna looked at her older sister,

"I am coming, whether you want me too or not. She is my mother too, Diana."

Selene smirks,

"Once that woman makes up her mind, there's no turning back. I like her for that."

The God of Thunder looked at Selene,

"Miss, you may want to wear something more…appropriate. Asgard is a cold place for one that is not properly prepared."  
Selene folded her arms, scowling,

"Excuse me, male. I don't believe I asked for your opinion on my dress."  
Tigra then remembered something,

"Wait, Farrah was working on something before she left. It was a sort of thermal suit she was making so she could keep her full range of motion."

Donna nodded,

"I know she was working on something like that with Blue Beetle. I shall go get it."

Ted nodded,

"I'll get the other Super-buddies together so we can prepare for the trip to Asgard."

As they were making preparations, Selene looked to Diana,

"Not bad. Not bad at all."  
Diana scowled,

"Selene, may I have a private word with you?"  
**Meanwhile…**

Donna walked into the lab and noticed John Henry Irons, the hero known as Steel, was working on another one of his mechanical experiments. He looked up,

"Hey, Donna."

Wonder Girl nodded,

"Hello, Steel. Does Farrah still have that experiment she was working on?"

The armored hero nodded,

"Yeah, it's right here. Let me get it."

He walked over to a drawer and pulled out a shining red bodysuit. It did not have the hole cut for Farrah's tail. It appeared to be still in a development process, but Donna was sure Farrah would not mind if it was field tested. As the Amazon princess began to walk out, she noticed the black ooze in the containment chamber. Donna cringed, remembering what that thing did to Farrah and how it used her to try and hurt everybody else. Wonder Girl scowled at the thing and walked out.

**Elsewhere… **

As a team was being prepared to go to Asgard, Selene and Diana were talking in a secluded area near the hanger. Selene was awed by the jet,

"I can't believe you ride in such an extravagant chariot."  
Diana nodded,

"I'm glad you like it. But, we need to discuss something."  
Selene turned and smirked,

"Talk."

The Amazon princess folded her arms,

"It's not secret I don't like you."  
The swordswoman replied innocently,

"Why, Your Highness, whatever do you mean?"

She snapped her fingers, realizing,

"Oh, it was that time you caught me, wasn't it? Well, you can rest assured, I'm with Donna again."

Diana scowled,

"That's exactly what you said the last time, just before you drifted off to another, sister."  
Selene rolled her eyes,

"What can I say? I had nothing better to do. Besides, Donna forgave me."

Diana got closer, glaring,

"I haven't. You hurt my sister, and I will always hold that over you."  
Selene smirked smugly,

"Oh, really? At least I didn't hurt her like that man Roy."

At this, the older princess was taken aback. The brunette continued,

"Donna told us everything. That man should be dead, and I fail to see why you two are keeping him alive."  
Diana looked at her Amazon compatriot,

"Sister, Roy has a daughter. We would be robbing her of someone that cares about her."

Selene rolled her eyes,

"Sure. You just keep telling yourself that."

Diana continued her glare before walking away. She detested Selene, but she was an Amazon warrior and sister. She had to respect that. It was the only thing keeping her above Selene.

Next Chapter:  
As the League journey's to Asgard, they get treated to some of the Asgardian gods and goddesses. Insanity ensues!

(1) Read Crimes of Passion


	7. Chapter 7

**Flames of Anger **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to DC or Marvel. I own Farrah/Persiana and Selene. _

Chapter 7: The Gods Must Be Crazy! 

**In Loki's castle… **

Loki, the deity of trickery and evil, was casually watching the events unfold in her crystal ball. She smiled evilly,

"Perfect, the fools are on their way here."

Faust whined,

"When are you going to show me all those promised magic?"  
Loki sneered,

"Patience, mortal. I want to savor this moment."  
The sorcerer threw a tantrum,

"I wanna learn now! Now!"

The goddess of evil shouted,

"QUIET, OR YOU WILL LEARN PAIN INSTEAD OF MAGIC!"  
The bumbling sorcerer pouted into a corner, trembling.

Ulik cracked his knuckles,

"When do I face off against Thor and that Amazon again? I wish to utterly defeat them this time!"  
Loki shook her head,

"And, so you shall, Ulik. So you shall. But, first, let's see how well they do against another opponent I have in mind."

Loki began laughing maniacally. The others cringed; whenever a being of trickery and deceit was laughing like this, it usually meant that an evil plan was being hatched.

**Meanwhile… **

Aboard the Javelin, Blue Beetle was piloting along with Diana. Dr. Fate, Ice, Guy Gardner, Tigra, Booster Gold, Wonder Girl, Selene, Mary Marvel, and Thor were all sitting, making their way to Asgard. The god of thunder looked at Diana,

"I must warn you, the other gods are somewhat very-."

Selene commented,

"Savage?"

Thor shook his head,

"Headstrong is more like it. Be careful."

As the Javelin landed, the heroes disembarked upon a stronghold covered in ice and snow. The area was noticeably cold, which bothered a few of the heroes.

Booster shivered, chattering his teeth,

"Dudes, it's really cold here. Where's the global warming everyone's been talking about?"

Mary Marvel wrapped her cape around her to try and keep warm.

Ice and Thor seemed to be the only ones not fully affected by the cold climate. Thanks to Farrah's experimental suit, Selene was quite comfortable in the conditions, as was Wonder Girl, Diana, and, surprisingly, Tigra and Blue Beetle. Guy generated a green force field around himself, and Dr. Fate seemed unaffected thanks to his magic.

Thor approached the stronghold door,

"Be careful, and let me do the talking."

Diana wanted to protest, but, seeing as how Thor knew these people, she allowed it,

"Very well, but I will speak my mind in order to rescue my mother. Clear?"

The warrior god nodded,

"Agreed."

Guy grinned,

"Piece o' cake."

However, when the door opened, they were greeted by a woman's enraged scream,

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN, THOR?"  
That angry voice belonged to a black-haired woman with battle armor and fur skins. In her hands was a sword unlike anything any one of them had seen. Thor grinned nervously,

"Sif, how are you? I was just-."  
Sif had an angry, nervous twitch in her eyes as she shouted,

"Were you cheating on me with that slut Amora again?"  
The son of Odin winced,

"That was a long time ago and I-."

Sif looked at Diana, Selene, and Donna,

"So, I see you brought more harems here. Am I not good enough?"

The Amazons were stunned. Diana decided to diffuse the situation,

"I beg your pardon, sister, but that is-."

The goddess of warriors slapped the Amazon princess,

"Silence, witch!"

At this, Diana got angry. She lunged at Sif, a cat-fight breaking out.

Guy and Booster instantly started drooling, while Tigra, Blue Beetle, Ice, and Mary Marvel all tried to break the two of them up.

Donna and Selene could only watch in shock. They expected this type of behavior from Miss Marvel or Farrah, never a proud warrior like Diana. A princess of her people, no less. Wonder Girl got concerned,

"We should stop this."  
Selene shook her head,

"Now, wait, dearest sister. Let Diana have her fun. I'm rather enjoying it."

The younger Amazon princess could only watch as the cat-fight continued.

**Meanwhile, back at the Watchtower… **

Beatriz DaCosta, the heroine known as Fire, was sitting in an infirmary bed. Ever since that tussle with Artemis, the green-haired model had been resting up because of her injuries. (1)

She sighed to herself,

_I know it's temporary, but it's still humiliating to find out that a child replaced me on the Super-buddies. I'm sure Mary Marvel would work out well, but… _

Flash sped into the room,

"Knock, knock."

The speedster pulled from behind his back a dozen white lilies,

"For you, my lady."  
Bea looked up and smiled,

"Thank you, Flash. That's very kind of you."  
She took the flowers and smelled them,

"Heavenly. Thanks, I needed this."

However, her smile faded and she sighed heavily. Wally blinked and asked,

"What's wrong?"

The Brazilian beauty shook her head,

"It's nothing."

Contrary to popular belief, Flash was not an idiot all the time. Most of the time, yes, but when he saw Bea so depressed and somber, the speedster knew something was up. He said,

"Come on, Bea. I know something's bothering you. Talk to me."

Fire dried a tear,

"Wally, it's what's been going on in my life the past couple of weeks. I mean, first, Mary Marvel is helping my friends when I should be, and, Greer and Ted are getting…closer. I mean, the two of them just seem so happy and I…I am such a jealous bitch. I mean, I'm beautiful and like Teddy a lot, but I just can't figure it out…why did Ted choose her instead of me?"

Flash tried to think of a reason,

"Bea, it's not-."

Fire looked up, pleading,

"Is it because she's better looking than me? Is it because she wears a bikini? I can wear one too all the time. Will that win him back? Will that win Teddy?"

Flash watched as she continued her rantings and thought,

_I've got to stop this. _

He walked over to her and kissed her on the lips. Bea was caught off guard, but, soon, found herself returning the kiss full on.

Then, the two immediately broke off the kiss and looked at each other longingly.

The moment was interrupted when Flash's communicator went off,

"Uh, League business. I gotta go."

He zoomed away. Fire laid back down on the bed, holding the flowers. She thought to herself,

_Flash is a good kisser. _

**Meanwhile, back on Asgard… **

Blue Beetle rolled his eyes,

"I knew this would happen."

Evidently, when the cat-fight between Sif and Diana began as a simple tumble through the snow, it ended up being a full on fight, complete with weapons. Diana found an axe, while Sif found a sword. The two sparred for a little bit, but then noticed the drooling stares of Thor, Booster Gold, and Guy Gardner. Calling a truce, the two women began chasing the three men all over the castle, shouting various swears and curses. The genius hero looked to his girlfriend Tigra,

"Is this normal?"

The tigress nodded,

"For Thor, yeah."  
Selene and Wonder Girl looked at each other. Donna shook her head,

"This is a waste of time. We have to find Mother before Loki does something horrible to her."  
Dr. Fate chanted another spell, but it fizzled,

"Something is blocking my spell."

Mary Marvel pointed,

"We might have a problem here."

Three men came out of one of the doors into the castle. One was a burly, fat man wearing a Viking helmet, with an axe in one hand, and a beer stein in the other. He wore heavy looking battle armor. His name is Volstagg.

A second man came out, more slender, wielding a sword and also wearing a helmet and armor. His name is Fandal.

A third man was carrying a mace. His name is Hogun.

Together, they are the Warriors Three.

Volstagg said,

"Friends, our ally Thor is being chased by those screeching harpies!"

Hogun studied the new arrivals,

"I know not who they are, but we must help Thor, and calm Sif down."  
Volstagg nodded,

"Aye…after a drink."

Another man rolled his eyes,

"Must you think of inebriation at a time like this?"

This man was wearing battle armor and carrying a sword on his hip. His name is Baldar the Brave, and, while his demeanor may not have shown it, he was the bravest warrior in Asgard.

Volstagg chugged down his ale and let out a loud belch,

"Now that I have had a drink…ATTACK!"  
He roared into battle with the other two warriors against Sif and Diana.

Baldar noticed the other strangers and decided to approach them,

"Welcome to Asgard, kind strangers. My name is Baldar."

Blue Beetle extended his hand,

"I'm Blue Beetle. This is Tigra, Mary Marvel, Ice, Dr. Fate, Wonder Girl, and Selene. The people being chased are Booster Gold and Guy Gardner, and one that is doing the chasing is Diana."

Baldar blinked before asking,

"Did Sif accuse this woman Diana of cheating on her with Thor and, it escalated into a cat-fight?"

Tigra nodded,

"Yeah, and when Booster, Guy, and Thor saw it, they started drooling."  
Volstagg screeched,

"Baldar, help us!"  
Hogun screamed girlishly,

"The pain! It hurts!"

Thor ordered,

"Sif, put that sword down, woman!"  
Baldar nodded in understanding,

"I see. So, why have you come to Asgard?"

Donna explained,

"My mother was kidnapped by Ulik and Loki, and is somewhere here. I have to find her."

The Asgardian swordsman looked at the younger Amazon princess, then noticed Diana. He said,

"You two are sisters, are you not?"

Selene rolled her eyes,

"How ignorant. We are Amazon warriors. That raven-haired woman fighting Thor is Diana."

Baldar nodded,

"I see."

He noticed the brawl that was going on and asked,

"Do you think we should go break them up now?"

Dr. Fate rolled his eyes underneath his helmet,

"Please. This is getting ridiculous."

A series of loud snaps were heard, making everyone there wince. Baldar blinked,

"I am glad I am on Sif's good side. To be honest, I had no idea she had such an impressive knowledge of knots."

Tigra gulped,

"And I thought I was flexible."

Next Chapter:  
Loki makes her move. Or his? I can't keep up anymore!

(1) Read Crimes of Passion


	8. Chapter 8

**Flames of Anger **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Marvel or DC. I own Farrah/Persiana and Selene. _

Chapter 8: Giant Problems! 

Guy Gardner, Thor, Booster Gold, and the Warriors Three were all getting their injuries and limbs mended. Booster shuddered,

"I have never been through anything anywhere near that horrible, especially in the future."

Blue Beetle smirked,

"You see what happens when you gawk at women in a cat-fight?"  
The red-headed Green Lantern scowled,

"Shut up, bug boy."

Volstagg shook his head,

"I need a drink after this."

Thor smirked,

"But, I must admit, watching Sif and Diana fight reminds me of Miss Marvel and Persiana fighting on the Avengers."

Booster asked,

"Did they take axes or sharp pointy objects and try to dissect each other?"  
The god of thunder chuckled,

" 'Twas only the beginning of their feud, my friend."

Selene blinked,

"Wait, feud? I do not understand."

Wonder Girl explained,

"Persiana and Miss Marvel have been constantly fighting for the affections of a man of hers back on her world. Persiana thought that Miss Marvel was out to steal her boyfriend, and has constantly tried to defend him and making Miss Marvel pay for attempting to steal him away from her."  
Thor laughed,

"There was one time the young Persiana redecorated Miss Marvel's room with that of her adversary baseball team. Needless to say, I was surprised the Mansion was still standing." (1)

Selene nodded, attempting to understand what was being said. Then she asked,

"What is baseball? Is it a game?"

Wonder Girl nodded,

"Yes. When we get back, I shall ask Miss Marvel to take us to a baseball game."

Booster Gold smirked,

"Remember that time Farrah threw a bucket of green paint all over Miss Marvel?"

Guy laughed,

"She kept calling her the Green Monster for a whole week!"

Thor asked,

"Was that after Miss Marvel threw a bucket of red paint all over Persiana and called her Candy Cane?"

Blue Beetle nodded,

"I think so."

He winced at the memory,

"And I thought Guy had a mouth when he got drunk."

Volstagg perked at that,

"You drink, fine sir?"

Guy nodded,

"Yep, I own my own bar. It's called 'Warriors'."

The axe-wielding warrior nodded,

"I must try this ale that you serve there."

Diana shook her head,

"Must you think of drinking at a time like this? My mother has been captured by Loki. No telling what sort of plan she has for her."  
At this, the Warriors Three, Sif, and Baldar all looked at the older Amazon princess with very confused looks on their faces. Baldar asked,

"Loki is a woman?"

Fandral scoffed,

"Suits Loki just fine."

Volstagg began laughing.

Sif shook her head,

"Wait, how do we know this is not a deception on Loki's part to think that he is a woman when he really is a man?"

Baldar thought for a moment, then answered,

"Maybe Loki was always a woman, and, when Asgard was recreated, Loki's power substantially decreased."

Booster Gold suggested,

"Or, maybe Loki is a woman because she's from the future and got a sex change from being a man. That way, no one would suspect it of being the real Loki."

Everyone looked at Booster. Tigra said,

"That is the dumbest thing I have ever heard."  
She then looked around,

"Is anyone else getting a really big headache from all this talking?"

Blue Beetle commented,

"I think I have a migraine just listening to everyone talk about whether Loki is a woman or a man."

Wonder Girl joked,

"Maybe we should have the Question investigate it."

At this, everyone groaned. Dr. Fate shook his head,

"That would not be a wise idea. You'd never see him again."

Ice added,

"And even Huntress would never be able to pry him from that investigation."

Diana nodded,

"All right. We must find Loki and stop her. Or him. Now, I'm confused."  
Just then, there was a rumble on the ground. Thor immediately tensed,

"A frost giant approaches."  
Sure enough, overlooking the castle walls, stood a gargantuan of a monster. His body stood at least one hundred feet tall, covered in ice. Even his beard was made of icicles, and he bellowed in a loud voice,

"ASGARDIAN FOOLS! SUFFER MY WRATH AND THE WRATH OF MY BRETHREN!"

Diana gasped,

"By Hera, what is that?"

Baldar narrowed his eyes,

"A frost giant, the avowed enemies of Asgard. They almost conquered the world, but Thor single-handedly stopped them."  
Wonder Girl swallowed,

"He is a big as a Titan."  
Volstagg looked and shrugged,

"Huh, a small one."  
Everyone looked at him, stunned. Selene shouted,

"THAT'S a small one?"  
Fandal said,

"You should see what Ymir looks like."  
Diana asked,

"Who?"

"The king of the Frost Giants."

Guy Gardner shrugged,

"Who cares. Let's turn him into ice cubes!" 

Next Chapter:

As the frigid battle with the Frost Giant commences, Loki plans something nefarious for the other heroes. Find out what, next time!


	9. Chapter 9

**Flames of Anger **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to DC or Marvel. I own Farrah/Persiana and Selene. _

Chapter 9: Frosty Fight! 

Blue Beetle groaned,

"What a time to be without Bea."

Booster powered up,

"We can take it. Imagine how famous I'll be when I kick his frozen ass back into the freezer!"  
Guy Gardner fired his emerald ring at the frost giant. It hit, and the behemoth nearly fell over. He roared,

"WHO DARES THIS AGAINST ME?"

He picked up a tree and swung it hard. Guy dodged it and launched another attack.

Diana, Thor, and Mary Marvel flew up and attempted to smash open the glacial giant. Thor called out,

"LIGHTNING, UNLEASH YOUR FURY!"

A thunderous bolt of electricity collided with the frost giant. The giant looked up at Thor and hissed,

"Curse you, Thor! I shall avenge my brethren and be rid of you Asgardians forever!"  
He hefted the tree and slammed it into the god of thunder. Thor fell hard to the ground, crashing into the snow and ice.

Diana barreled in and slammed a massive fist right on the chin of the frost giant, shattering his icicle beard. She then followed it up with a hard right, the Amazon determination burning in her eyes. She shouted,

"Tell Loki no matter what comes my way, I will win and rescue my mother!"

The frost giant smirked,

"You expect me to believe a woman can best me? I am a frost giant!"  
At this, Diana got angry and, winding a hard punch, shouted,

"Hera, give me strength!"  
The thunderous blow landed between the frost giant's eyes. The icy behemoth looked cross-eyed and fell backwards; the ground trembled as he landed.

Sif shouted,

"The giant has fallen! Quickly!"  
Rallying the Warriors Three, Tigra, Wonder Girl, Selene, and the others, they all proceeded to try and thoroughly incapacitate the frost giant.

However, the tigress heroine stopped,

"Something's wrong!"

From out of nowhere, a black haired wolf slammed into her, the force sending Greer into a tree. Sif turned and scowled,

"Fenris!"

Fenris smirked,

"Hello, Sif. Miss me?"

He grinned lecherously at Wonder Girl,

"Well, I have never seen such beauty."

Donna scowled,

"What are you?"  
Fenris smirked,

"Fenris, son of Loki, and Devourer of all."

He licked his lips,

"And, I will be sure to devour you slowly, my dear."

He pounced on her and pinned her down in the snow. Donna shook her head,

"Sorry, I am a cat person."

She flipped him off, but was surprised at how quickly he recovered. He pounced again, but Selene stabbed him in the hind quarters with her sword. The wolf warrior hissed and howled,

"Witch! I will eat you!"

He lunged for her. The Amazon swordswoman dodged the attack, rolling out of the way. Fenris pounced again, but Ice created a barrier of snow around Selene, protecting her from harm. The wolf warrior turned at the ice-powered heroine, smirking,

"Cute."  
Blue Beetle pulled out his BB gun and fired the strobe light, blinding the wolf villain. This was followed by the Warriors Three bellowing like mad-men, and tackling Fenris.

Booster groaned,

"Oh, come on! I was so going to be famous for this!"  
He then heard a sickening tear,

"Oh, that's going to be tender for days."

Ice covered her mouth in horror. Wonder Girl said,

"This reminds me of what Farrah does to Catman."

Selene looked at Donna,

"This doesn't bother you, sister?"

Wonder Girl shrugged,

"When you have seen the various ways Farrah has tormented Catman, everything else is sort of…tame."  
The brunette nodded,

"I see. Well, Thor did say the gods up here are a bit more…unstable."  
Dr. Fate looked away, raising his hands to his face,

"No amount of magic is going to fix THAT."

Sif smiled evilly,

"Finally, I will have that fur coat I always wanted."

Donna looked at Sif,

"But, do you not have enough furs already, sister?"  
The Norse warrior goddess shook her head,

"Not wolf, and certainly not Fenris."  
Donna nodded,

"I see your point, sister."  
At that point, the frost giant revived and bellowed,

"YOU FOOLS! ANYONE THAT ALLIES THEMSELVES WITH THOR DIES!"  
Mary Marvel barreled in a hard punch to the knees of the frost giant, which caused the behemoth monster to fall to one knee. Then, the heroine got underneath him and shouted,

"SHAZAM!"

A bolt of lightning shot out of the sky and shocked the frost giant. However, he did not fall back down until the teen heroine flew up and delivered a hard uppercut.

The Frost Giant fell hard, and Diana got on top of him,

"Now, where is Loki?"

The frost giant whimpered,

"For the love of the gods, please! Don't kill me!"

The older Amazon princess glared,

"Tell me where Loki is…or I'll castrate you here and now!"

At this, the frost giant nodded, pleading,

"Please don't do that. Loki's castle is to the far east, across the snow drifts. It should still be there."

Dr. Fate cast a spell,

"He is telling the truth, Diana. I am definitely sensing something now."

Diana smiled,

"That's better."  
She kicked him in the jaw, knocking him out. Sif smirked,

"I am starting to like this woman already."

**Meanwhile, at Loki's castle… **

Loki was irate,

"Those meddlesome mortals! I will have their heads for this!"  
She looked over and ordered Surtur,

"Tormenting the Amazon will have to wait. You and I have a plan to work on."

The trickster smiled evilly,

"Oh, and it will be an evil plan, I can assure you of that."

Her maniacal laughter echoed throughout the halls of the castle. Surtur and Hyppolyta both winced at that.

Next Chapter:

As the heroes make their way to Loki's castle, they encounter another of Loki's minions. Find out who, next time!


	10. Chapter 10

**Flames of Anger **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to DC or Marvel. I own Farrah/Persiana and Selene. _

Chapter 10: Counter-Attack 

**Aboard the Watchtower… **

Fire had finally been cleared to leave the infirmary. While she was still not allowed on active duty, she could still walk around and exercise, but nothing strenuous, at least until the bandages came off. Her ribs were taped and it was slightly difficult for her to breathe, but she managed to shrug it off. Presently, she was looking for Flash. Ever since that kiss, the Brazilian super-model had been daydreaming about the speedster. She found it odd; Flash was the last person to get a girl; given his tendencies to drool at every cat-fight that he tried to witness, but, Bea found something else; something that most other people would miss if they blinked hard enough.

As the green-haired woman walked on, she peered into a room. There, Flash and Elongated Man were busy in a heated battle of Battlin' Bots. (1) Flash was the green one and Ralph was the blue one. A few seconds gone by when the head off of Ralph's robot shot up. Flash punched the air, shouting,

"Booya! I am the man!"  
Ralph narrowed his eyes,

"You won this round, Walter. But, know this…I will have my revenge."  
He slinked away, laughing maniacally at the speedster as he walked down the hall.

Bea walked in,

"What was that about?"

The Scarlet Speedster shrugged,

"He can't stand the fact that me; a guy with superior, faster-than-lightning reflexes, can beat me?"

He beamed at himself, and then found that Bea had run over and planted a passionate kiss on his lips. The speedster was beside himself as Bea pulled away and purred,

"Not very quick for a guy that claims to be the fastest man alive. Right, Wally?"

The red-headed speedster swallowed and babbled something incoherently. Bea smiled seductively,

"Do you like to play games, Walter?"  
Wally nodded, nervously answering,

"Well, I like to play video games, and Battlin' Bots."

Fire shook her head,

"I was thinking of something a little more…mature."

She shot him a small smirk and, taking his hand, led him down the hallway.

**Meanwhile, on Asgard… **

Diana and the Justice League, as well as Thor, Sif, and the Warriors Three, were heading in the direction of what they were told would be the location of Loki's castle. Diana and Donna were determined that, no matter the odds, and no matter what Loki would plan to do to them, it would be overcome.

Wonder Girl looked back at Tigra, whom was near Blue Beetle. While the younger Amazon warrior still had issues with the tigress, Donna also had felt a tinge of jealousy, and it was not the first time.

Donna thought back to her time with Roy. Before she found out he was a spy, the two had such a wonderful chemistry together. Donna smiled slightly, remembering the good times she had with Roy. She really liked him; he was not as different as the stories she heard about men in Man's World, but, there was a certain charm and honor he had while he was around her. Wonder Girl trusted him in a fight, and he trusted her.

Seeing Tigra and Blue Beetle together brought back those memories. Donna really wished she could be back with Roy, but, as a warrior, she was betrayed, and while she may have let him live, she would never make him forget what happened.

Mary Marvel hovered near her,

"Donna?"

Donna looked back, snapping out of her daydream,

"Yes, sister?"

The powerhouse asked,

"Are you all right? You look like something's bothering you."

Wonder Girl shook her head,

"I am just concerned about Mother."

She quickened her pace, hiding a deep flush. Mary just shrugged and continued onward.

Dr. Fate was casting another spell,

"We are close by."

Just then, the scenery started to shimmer and disappear, revealing the castle of Loki. Booster shrugged,

"Well, that was easy."

He walked up to the front door and tried to enter it. However, it was being locked by a mysterious force and could not be opened. The hero from the future groaned,

"Stupid door!"

He kicked with his foot. He then immediately turned purple and shouted,

"OWIE!"

He clutched his foot and began hopping on one leg, jumping comically. Selene muttered,

"Men."

Dr. Fate walked up to the hero from the future and slapped him upside the head,

"You moron! This door is magically sealed! Kicking it in wouldn't do anything!"

Booster said,

"All right, Harry Potter; got any tricks you can use to get this thing open?"

The artifact using magician glared,

"First; don't call me Harry Potter. Second; stand back."  
He began chanting a spell in an indecipherable tongue, casting some mystical gestures. In a few moments, he shouted,

"By the hand of Fate; OPEN!"

He pointed to the door and a puff of smoke shot out of his finger.

The spell fizzled and the door was still shut.

At this, the heroes all collapsed. Diana grabbed Fate and shouted,

"WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR GAMES! IF YOU CAN'T GET THIS DOOR OPEN, I'LL BREAK IT MYSELF!"

Mary Marvel walked up to the door and knocked on it. The door opened. She looked at the others,

"It's open."

Donna was stunned,

"How did you do that?"  
Mary answered,

"I guess Loki forgot to lock it."

**Inside Loki's castle… **

Loki was strangling one of the goblins,

"I TOLD YOU TO LOCK THE BACK DOOR! WHY DIDN'T YOU?"  
She threw the hapless goblin through a wall. The trickery deity muttered,

"This is the last time I import cheap goblin labor. From now on, I use rock trolls and fire demons."

She watched as the heroes entered the castle. Loki grinned evilly,

"Now, for some real fun."

**With the heroes… **

Thor braced for battle,

"Be on your guard. Loki can strike from anywhere."

The door behind them slammed shut as a woman's insane, maniacal laughter echoed throughout the halls. Loki bellowed,

"WELCOME, MORTALS! AND THOR! TODAY, YOU DIE!"  
The floor collapsed in front of them, engulfed in flames. Surtur, the king of the fire demons, rose, along with a host of fire demons around him. He commanded,

"BURN THE INTRUDERS!" 

Next Chapter:

The battle with Surtur rages on, and Diana squares off against Loki!

(1) Battlin' Bots is a game Flash and Elongated Man play on a regular basis. Based on the Justice League Unlimited TV Show.


	11. Chapter 11

**Flames of Anger **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to DC or Marvel. I own Farrah/Persiana and Selene. _

Chapter 11: Rescue Part 1

Surtur attacked with his fire demons at the heroes. Wonder Girl ensnared one with her lasso and spun it around, barreling it into its fellow demons. Ice zapped one with a blast of cold ice, encasing it in a frozen glacier. That lasted for about five seconds, as the demon melted the ice and threw a fireball at Tora.

At the last minute, Sif deflected the fireball with her sword, glaring,

"Foul monster! Taste my steel!"  
She cleaved the demon in half and it incinerated immediately.

Guy Gardner, Blue Beetle, Selene, and Booster Gold were fending off the swarm, as well as combating the rock trolls. Tigra jumped over one fire demon and watched it smash another. However, as the tigress landed, another fire demon jumped her. For a moment, Greer froze, her fear of fire taking hold over her.

Beetle saw what was happening and fired his BB gun, which blinded the demon and forced him into a pillar. The feline heroine kissed Ted on the cheek,

"My hero."

Volstagg, Hogun, and Fandal roared in, hacking and slicing everything that came at them. Volstagg hefted his mighty battle axe and cleaved a fire demon right down the middle. He bellowed,

"WARRIORS THREE, FOR ASGARD!"  
Dr. Fate began chanting a spell,

"Flames of darkness and destruction, extinguish. So says Fate!"  
A mystical blue aura surrounded the magician, and a blue blast shot from his hands, banishing several more fire demons.

Diana deflected several fireballs with her bracelets and, grabbing one of the fire demons, slammed him into a pillar. She then heard Hyppolyta's voice cry out,

"Diana!"

The older Amazon princess shot her head in the direction she heard the voice come from, and bolted.

Surtur hissed,

"You foolish mortals will perish with your Asgard allies, and the fire demons shall rule for eternity!"

Thor raised his hammer,

"You shall fail, Surtur. We shall defeat you!"  
The god of thunder bellowed,

"LIGHTNING, UNLEASH YOUR FURY!"  
A bolt of lightning shattered the ceiling, and shocked Surtur. However, the lord of the fire demons shrugged it off and glared,

"Pitiful, Thor. Truly pitiful."

He pressed his hands together and launched an impressive fireball at the Norse warrior. Thor took the impact and went sailing through a wall and into another room.

Sif snarled,

"No one beats up my husband but me!"  
She charged in, slicing three demons in her path. The warrior goddess jumped and slammed her sword right through Surtur's hand. The fire demon yelled in pain, and sulfur acid bled from his skin. However, Surtur was far from defeated. He pulled out a sword and slammed it near Sif. Sif rolled out of the way, which was the opening Mary Marvel went for. Flying at full super-speed, she slammed Surtur with an uppercut and a right hook. Surtur stumbled back, and Guy Gardner launched an emerald green beam from his ring.

The fire demon was down, but was far from out. Dr. Fate began casting another spell,

"Stall for time. I have an idea."

Surtur roared,

"None shall defy Surtur and live!"

Selene smirked,

"Wouldn't bet on that."

She looked to Donna,

"I have an idea, sister. Tie your lasso around my sword."

Wonder Girl blinked for a minute before nodding. Selene had a plan.

The sword was tied to the lasso, and, using all her strength, Donna threw the sword at Surtur. It went into his chest, and the fire god was writhing in agony. The younger Amazon princess then began to dig in, her feet embedded into the floor and trying to bring the giant down. She shouted,

"Hera, give me strength!"  
Surtur could feel himself fall again, but fought with everything he had,

"Foolish girl. I will burn the flesh from your bones!"  
Dr. Fate smirked,

"By the hand of Fate, I banish you!"  
A mystical white aura appeared around the magician and he pointed to the fire god. Surtur was enveloped in a white aura and he proceeded to disappear from view. Surtur roared,

"I shall make all of you pay for this! One day, Surtur will rise again!"  
He then disappeared fully from view.

**Meanwhile… **

Diana was running through the halls, trying to find her mother. Hyppolyta's voice continued to ring out,

"Diana! Where are you?"

The older Amazon princess frantically looked around. The sound seemed to be coming all around her. It confused and infuriated the Amazon that she could not find whom she was looking for.

She spied a door and charged through it without thinking. There, she saw what she thought was Hyppolyta. The princess rushed to her,

"Mother, I'm here now. Let me get you out."

She went to touch her, but her hand haplessly went through Hyppolyta.

It was an illusion.

Just then, a manifestation of Loki appeared, cackling evilly,

"You fell for such a pathetic trick, mortal."

Diana glared murderously at the trickery deity,

"When I get my hands on you, Loki, I'll do things to you that I would never do to anyone else, not even Hercules."

Loki shrugged,

"Well, then. Come and get me."

She disappeared from view. Diana bolted out of the room and continued her search. She prayed to Hera that she would get there in time.

Next Chapter:

Loki has one more trick up her sleeve. Or his. Whatever. Find out what it is, next time!


	12. Chapter 12

**Flames of Anger **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to DC or Marvel. I own Selene. _

Chapter 12: Rescue Part 2 

The other members of the Justice League, Sif, and Warriors Three were making their way into the depths of Loki's castle. Booster Gold looked at Skeets,

"Any idea where we're going?"

The hovering robot said,

"My sensors are not functioning properly. There is interference when I scan, the source is unknown."

Guy Gardner shrugged,

"Whatever; let's bash down a door when we come to it."

He used his emerald ring and smashed the first door he came across. However, there was a brick wall in the way. The red-headed Lantern scoffed,

"You think that's gonna stop me?"  
He powered up and, creating a drill construct, tried to mine his way through the wall. However, the wall was barely being scratched.

Booster shook his head,

"Screw that. Let's keep going."

He went down the hall a little further and saw a series of doors lining both walls of the hallway. Tigra quipped,

"Great, where's Monte Hall when you need him?"

Mike asked,

"Who's Monte Hall?"

Greer looked at him,

"Aren't there game shows in the future?"

Booster blinked,

"What's a game show?"

The tigress rolled her eyes,

"Great, he doesn't know what a game show is. Next, you'll be telling me you don't know what paper plates are."

The hero from the future blinked,

"What are paper plates? I only left the future to come here and make it big."

He then got excited,

"Hey, do you think that if I rescue the queen of the Amazons, she'll let me on the island?"

Selene scoffed,

"Unlikely. We probably would still castrate you."

She turned to Greer, purring,

"But, the tigress is more than welcome to stay with us."

Tigra shook her head,

"I have a boyfriend."

The brunette Amazon moaned,

"The cute ones are always taken."

Wonder Girl ordered,

"Could we please focus, everyone? My mother and sister are still somewhere in this forsaken castle, and I do not wish to leave until we have found them."

She opened a door, and a pie was thrown in Selene's face. The door closed and Selene wiped the filling off of her face,

"This is outrageous! I am a warrior for Hera's sake! I should not be subject to this humiliation!"

She banged on the door,

"Come out, or I come in!"

The door opened, hitting the Amazon warrior in the face. Selene clenched her teeth and shouted,

"You'll pay for that!"  
She charged in, and the door closed behind her.

Right behind Blue Beetle, another door swung open, and Selene came flying out, landing head first on the ground.

Tigra looked curiously at another door,

"I wonder what's in here."

She opened it and blushed hotly as a man and woman were busy making out. The woman shouted,

"I beg your pardon!"

She flipped the Venetian blinds to conceal themselves from her. The tigress said,

"That was weird."

Dr. Fate exclaimed,

"I have found the right door!"  
He opened it, only to scream girlishly and close it in a hurry as he saw an oncoming train coming right at him. He panted,

"OK, maybe I don't."

Blue Beetle shook his head,

"This is like being in a funhouse."

Booster blinked,

"What's a funhouse?"

The others groaned; Booster was totally hopeless.

**Elsewhere… **

Diana was making her way further into the depths of the castle. She kept hearing her mother's voice echoing, and the older Amazon princess was determined, to find her mother, but worried she might not, given how Loki was toying with her.

She opened a very ornate door and gasped at the sight that was before her.

Her mother, Hyppolyta, was shackled to a wall. She was relatively unharmed, except for a couple of nicks and scratches. Diana, without hesitating, barreled into the room and got near her mother. She said,

"Mother, are you all right?"

Hyppolyta looked up, and was stunned,

"Diana, look out!"  
Something yanked on the Amazon's hair, jerking her head back. She then was thrown into a marble table, splitting it in half.

Ulik grinned sadistically,

"Rematch time, princess."

He stormed over to her just as Diana was getting up and delivered a massive elbow to her back, dropping her again. Diana was seething mad right now, which was only amplified when Loki appeared, sitting on her throne,

"Now this is fun! No matter how many times I trick mortals, it is always fun!"

Hyppolyta struggled to break the chains, but the trickery deity laughed,

"Do not bother struggling, my dear. Those chains are magical and indestructible."

Diana said under her breath,

"Hera, give me strength!"  
She rose suddenly and punched Ulik in the kneecap. The strongest of the Rock trolls howled in pain, which was an opening the Amazon warrior wanted. She stood up and delivered an uppercut to the rock troll, sending him flying into the other side of the hallway. Ulik stood up, roaring,

"YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS AMAZON! I AM ULIK, STRONGEST OF THE ROCK TROLLS!"  
He wound up a punch, but Diana unfurled her lasso and threw it at him. It ensnared him and she gave a hard yank towards her. Ulik struggled to break free, but was caught and Diana slammed him to the floor so hard, he went through it, dropping into darkness. Ulik bellowed,

"YOU HAVE NOT HEARD THE LAST OF ME, AMAZON! I SHALL RETURN, AND I SHALL PICK MY TEETH WITH YOUR SISTERS' BONES!"  
Loki swallowed nervously,

"Now would be a good time to run."

Diana grabbed Loki and glared,

"Not so fast, dear sister…"

She kicked loose the chains of her mother and Hyppolyta smiled,

"Thank you, my daughter."

She turned to Loki,

"Now, for some unfinished business…"

**Several minutes later… **

The rest of the heroes, after finally making it through the hall of doors, managed to get to the throne room. As they walked in, they noticed Loki and Hyppolyta engaging in a cat-fight. Instantly, Booster, Guy Gardner, the Warriors Three, and Thor all started drooling, watching the queen of the Amazons and the goddess of trickery fight. Blue Beetle rolled his eyes,

"I think you guys had better stop. I don't think Donna and Diana would appreciate what you are doing."

He was right; Wonder Girl, Diana, Selene, Ice, and Sif were all giving very heated stares at everyone that was staring at the cat-fight.

Tigra said,

"Maybe we should leave."

She, Blue Beetle, Mary Marvel, and Dr. Fate got some distance as the perverts all winced at the sight of the women.

Dr. Fate shook his head,

"No amount of magic is going to heal them after what they do to them."

Next Chapter:

The heroes return home, and are greeted with a stunning revelation.


	13. Chapter 13

**Flames of Anger **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to DC or Marvel. I own Farrah/Persiana, Lance/Diablos, Crisis, and Selene. _

Chapter 13: Welcome Home! 

The heroes, and Hyppolyta, had returned to the Watchtower to celebrate their victory over Loki. Hyppolyta looked at Diana,

"I must admit, it was fascinating meeting the other gods. Sif is truly an amazing woman."

Thor, his head bandaged, said,

"What about me?"

The queen looked at the Norse god of thunder,

"I truly expected you to be different from Zeus. While you are a noble warrior…you were gawking at me and Loki when we fought."

Selene added,

"Not to mention when Diana and Sif fought."

Hyppolyta shot a very heated stare, something that made Thor whimper and sink back into his seat.

Blue Beetle was being nuzzled by Tigra. The striped heroine grinned mischeviously,

"When we get back, I'm going to thank you for rescuing me."

Ted blinked for a moment before Greer whispered in his ear something suggestive. It was enough for the inventor to swallow and start sweating.

Guy shook his head,

"I just don't get it. How does that nerd get one of the hottest women alive?"

Dr. Fate folded his arms,

"He knows better than to gawk at other women, plus he doesn't get involved in the cat-fights that constantly break out."

Tigra stuck her tongue out,

"Blah."

Booster stuttered,

"But…but...but…but…"

Mary looked back and noticed Donna was just staring out of the window in silence. She seemed to be elsewhere. The strong woman sat next to her,

"Is something bothering you, Donna?"

Wonder Girl, having noticed Mary, shook her head,

"I am worried about Farrah. Ever since what happened on the Watchtower…(1)"

Her voice trailed off. The events of the attack were still fresh in her mind. She had never encountered a creature like the symbiote before, and it frightened her. Mary put her hand on her friend's shoulder,

"Don't worry. I heard Lance took her to Miami. Supposed to be really nice there, I heard."

Donna smiled at that; she knew how good a person Lance was to Farrah, and he could be trusted,

"Perhaps. Maybe, someday, I shall go to this…Miami."

As the Javelin docked at the station, the heroes were greeted by Fire and Flash. The Fastest Man Alive waved,

"Hey, gang. How was Asgard?"  
Selene shrugged,

"All right, a bit cold, but thanks to this suit, I feel fine."

Booster grumbled,

"Speak for yourself. I froze my ass out there!"

Hyppolyta shook her head,

"I would not wish to go there again until I found warmer clothing, but I am glad to return, even if it is to Man's World."

Diana smiled,

"You would have an interesting tale to tell our sisters, right, Mother?"  
The queen laughed,

"Yes, yes it truly would be interesting."

Donna fidgeted for a moment,

"Mother, may I take my leave? I wish to show Selene the mansion."

Hyppolyta nodded,

"Of course. It was Selene's decision to journey to Man's World. Just remember; protect her like you would any of your other Amazon sisters."

Wonder Girl nodded and the two Amazon teens departed.

Diana shook her head,

"I still do not trust Selene."

The Amazon queen shook her head,

"Selene has apologized for her behavior in that regard. I understand; she is your younger sister. Perhaps a little more growing up is all that is needed."

Tigra and Blue Beetle walked out, arm in arm. However, when the tigress noticed Fire, she immediately tensed. Bea sensed this,

"Don't worry. You can keep Teddy. I found someone I like."

She turned and kissed Flash on the cheek. Wally blushed hotly.

Dr. Fate shook his head in sympathy,

"Bea was hit harder than we all thought."

**Meanwhile… **

Loki was furious. She lashed out with an energy attack,

"Those foolish mortals! I am Loki, goddess of trickery and evil, and I end up being humiliated by those heroes! Well, this is far from over! I shall show those fools."

Just then, she perked up,

"What is this, I sense?"

Suddenly, a shadowy figure appeared and pointed at Loki. The goddess of trickery held her head and she shouted in pain. Loki begged,

"No, please! I have done everything you have asked of me!"

The shadow then disappeared. Loki curled up into a ball and whimpered for hours.

**Meanwhile… **

Faust was back in Hades. He groaned out loud,

"Oh, come on! Why can't anyone ever cut me a break?"

A book was thrown at his head, and an undead minion shouted,

"Shut up! We're trying to sleep!"

Faust stuck his lower lip like a child,

"This sucks big time."

End of Flames of Anger


End file.
